When The Girl With No Hope Met Her Equal
by Animelover00000001
Summary: After being run over and hospitalized, her dad committing suicide, and her mom being a sometime abusive drunk who does drugs....Little Kagome has no where to go, she’s lost and lonely. Can anyone save her from this nightmare she’s living?


**Summary- ****After being run over and hospitalized, her dad committing suicide, and her mom being a sometime abusive drunk who does drugs….Little Kagome has no where to go, she's lost and lonely. Can anyone save her from this nightmare she's living?!? **

----------------------------------------------

Thunder and lighting went on as the little girl was lost outside in the thunderstorm. She was cut everywhere and now crying her eyes out while hiding under a bridge for some protection if none at all.

"Mommy……….where are you?" Cried the little girl.

She continued to say these words out loud hoping someone would hear her, and come to rescue her from this nightmare she was stuck in. But sadly no one would come and rescue her for she was deserted, and as the little girl cried there, her own mother was inside her warm cozy house drinking beer and watching whatever there was on television.

----------------------

"God dammit! Where is Kagome at!?!" She said as she tripped over her footrest landing on the floor spilling her beer all over.

"Dammit! That was my last beer!" She said getting up.

Soon she left her house and drove off on her way to the super market to go buy some more beer for her self.

Meanwhile her daughter was still outside in the thunderstorm….

----------------------

"Mommy…….your not coming to rescue me….nobody is…." Cried the little girl.

The little girl picked up herself off the ground slowly as her blood dripped from her cuts onto the wet cold ground joining the rest of her blood that hit the ground when she was crying.

"Ouchie!" She said holding in her pain.

Then she dragged herself up a tall hill that seemed to be the largest mountain ever, and when she finally came to the top she realized that she had come to a flat surface, but little dig she know that it was actually a road, and she was standing in the middle of it! And on that road was her mother, and her mother was so caught up on getting herself more beer that she didn't see her own daughter in front of her car!

----------------------

**Minutes later**

Suddenly there was a scream as the mother's car hit something……

----------------------

**Hours later**

Little Kagome awoke in the hospital and found herself bleeding all over with some of her bones sticking out of her skin in some places. And as little Kagome looked over to her right she saw her mother passed out in a chair.

"M….mommy.…is that you?" Little Kagome said weakly.

After a few minutes her mother woke up and looked at little Kagome.

"Huh?….oh it's you….what do you want?!?" Her mother said sounding annoyed.

"Mommy….what happened to me?"

"Oh….I hit you with my car when you got in the way, but don't worry you should live."

"Oh….."

Little Kagome laid her head on the hospital bed's pillows and watched the door knowing something was going to happen….

Suddenly the doctor walked in and behind him was a small news crew from the local news station. The lady from the news crew who seemed to be the reporter walked over to Little Kagome's hospital bed and looked at her.

"Umm….excuse me?"

"Y…yes?" Little Kagome said turning her head towards the reporter.

"Hi…..I'm from channel 7 news, and I was wondering if I could do a story about the accident you were just in. Would that be alright with you?"

"Sure…go ahead." Little Kagome said half smiling.

The reporter went out of the hospital room as her small news crew followed her, and then the doctor walked up to Little Kagome's mother.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

"What do you want?"

"Well….your daughter…."

"Yeah, what about her?!?!"

"Well she's in very bad condition, and in order for her to live she will have to go under many procedures…….but I'm afraid they will cost a lot of money."

Little Kagome's mom looked at the doctor in a most disgusting way.

"Well I don't have that kind of money! And If I did I would never spend it on her!"

"Ms. Higurashi, surely you don't mean that."

"So what!?! Who cares!?!" She said just as she passed out again.

The doctor quickly left the room to go make some phone calls to see if he could help.

----------------------

**Minutes later**

The doctor came back into the hospital room with a smile on his face as he walked over to Little Kagome.

"Kagome?…."

"Yes doctor?" Little Kagome said ever more weak than before.

"You Don't have to worry anymore, were going to have you better in no time!"

"H….how?"

"Well I made some phone calls and some people and local groups are willing to put their money together, so you can go threw your procedures, and so you can be healthy and live life again!"

"Th…thank you doctor!" Little Kagome said trying to smile.

"Oh you don't have to thank me. Oh, and I forgot to tell you since your story is going to be all over the news tomorrow you will become famous, so while your recovering you might get lots of get well gives from your new supporters and fans!"

"R...really?"

"Yes!" The doctor said smiling.

With that the doctor left Little Kagome's hospital room with a huge smile on his face, and as Little Kagome laid there she kept saying in her head……

"_I'm going to be okay!! I'm going to have fans and supporters!! Maybe I am loved….maybe…just maybe…."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review to show you care! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't take credit or own anything from the creator of Inuyasha or Inuyasha it's self. **


End file.
